Popcorn and Cherry Tomatoes For Valentines Day?
by creativelove1005
Summary: When Hinata burned all the chocolate she hade made for Valentines Day she her only hope is popcorn, and why is she giving Sasuke cherry tomatoes? This is my first sasuhina fic so please be nice. Also onesided naruhina. RE-DID ENDING


**A/N: This is just something I had on my mind for quite awhile…so enjoy and please review. No flames Please**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto**

* * *

I couldn't help but grin at myself as I stirred the homemade chocolate I was making.

Today had to have been the best day of my life. First, I got a discount on the last four boxes of homemade chocolate kits. Then on my way home Naruto bumped into me(he said something about chasing Sasuke) and offered to walk me home and carry my bags since he made me drop them.

I accepted, of course, and we(and by that I mean he) talked the whole time. He said he just got back from a mission at Suna, but I wasn't paying attention all that much, I was too focused on his dreamy blue eyes and his beautiful blonde hair.

I almost cried when we reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound. I wished that he would've kiss me. I've daydreamed of that happening so many times. His hands would cup my cheek and he would say…

_**"Hinata I really like…wait…no I LOVE you!" and before I could say anything his lips crashed against mine. I am slightly shocked by this action, but quickly respond to the kiss and I can't help but let out a soft moan as he deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. Then his tongue would brush against my lips begging for entrance-**_

"HINATA!" I heard my cousin scream, bringing me bake to reality. I turned around to look at him and saw a scared look on is face(something you rarely see).

"W-What!?" I asked, panic evident in my voice.

"The stove! What ever your cooking is on fire!"

I turn around to see all my chocolate on fire and I immediately put my oven mitts and grabbed the pan. I was about to run to the sink, but Neji was a step a head of me, he had the fire extinguisher aimed at the flaming pan and quickly put the fire out. We just stood still for a couple of seconds, trying to register what had just happen. Neji was the first to get out of the trance.

"Hinata! What in the world were you thinking!? Your suppose to watch your food while your cooking! Not watch it catch on fire!"

" G-Gomen." I mumbled, looking down.

I heard him sigh in frustration. "Come on, this mess isn't going to clean itself."

It only took us 30 minutes to clean up the mess and I made us some tea.

"So…" Neji said took a sip of his tea. "Why didn't you buy chocolates like you do every year?"

"W-W-Well I t-thought that I would m-make N-N-Naruto homemade chocolate t-this year, so I-I decided s-since I was going t-through all that I w-would just make e-everybody some." I answered and looked up at him.

His face held no emotion as he nodded and stood up from his seat. He then went up to one of the cabinets and took something out of it.

"Here," He said throwing three objects onto the table. I saw that they were chocolate bars and looked up at him confused.

"This is last of my secret stash. You could melt it and dip something into it, like strawberries, pretzels, or anything you can find." he said and left the room before I could properly thank him.

I got up from my seat and quickly washed the cups. Then I started looking for something to dip into the chocolate.

~*~*~*~

I searched all over the kitchen and all that I found that was suitable for dipping in the chocolate was two packages of microwave popcorn and I'm not sure if there stale.

_Well it's better than nothing…right? _I let out a huge sigh and went over to the microwave to pop the two bags of questionable popcorn.

While they were popping away I went to get the heart shaped boxes I was meant to put the chocolates in. I took each lid off and wondered how I was going to do this. Maybe I could put dipped chocolate popcorn and un-dipped popcorn in each box? Yeah, I could do that. With that decided I grabbed the three chocolate bars and went to melt them.

With the chocolate melted and one of the two packs of popcorn successfully dipped and dried. I went to grab the largest of the heart shaped boxes, which would go to Naruto.

I arranged the dipped and regular popcorn in a simple pattern until the box was filled. I did the same thing with all the other boxes and had all but one filled. I had ran out of chocolate dipped popcorn and I only had five little pieces of the regular popcorn!

This valentine was for Uchiha Sasuke. I could just not give him anything this year, we are merely acquaintances. I heard he gets so many valentines from his fan girls that he doesn't even look at them, he just throws them away, but it would waste the nice box I bought. Well he doesn't even like sweets, so I guess I'll just put something else in the box, but what? Tomatoes! I heard he eats those a lot.

I ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a small container of cherry tomatoes. I quickly filled the box and put the remaining pieces of popcorn in the middle.

Satisfied with my decision I looked up at the clock and realized it was 11:30. I would hand out the valentines right after training tomorrow, but right now I'd better get some sleep. I put all the gifts on a bag and then hurried off to bed.

After four hours of training with Kiba and Shino I gave them there valentines(I gave Akamaru a bone). Kiba said thanks and started eating immediately after I handed his to him. Shino dubbed the gift as 'unique' and said he'd eat some of it later.

I said goodbye to them and went around the village delivering all but two valentines that belong to Naruto and Sasuke. I would've preferred to give Naruto his present last, but I couldn't find Sasuke anywhere(he hides every valentines day).

As I marched up the steps to Naruto's apartment I wondered if I would actually wait for him to answer the door and give it to him instead of just dropping the gift in front of the door and running. As I stood in front of his door, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times and the next thing I know I'm leaning against a fence gasping for air, three miles away from Naruto's apartment. I ran. Just like every other time. I slapped my forehead and muttered 'stupid' repeatedly. I couldn't believe I let this happen _again!_ I started to cry, I'm such a coward! I feel to my knees and tried my hardest not to sob.

"Hyuuga?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I wiped my tears and quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"I was hiding near here, since it's sunset no one should be after me." I nodded, understanding what he meant and watched him lean on the fence. I did the same thing and we stood there in an awkward silence.

"You were crying because of the dobe." Sasuke said. I knew it wasn't a question. I also knew that he knew the answer.

"I was crying because I can't confess to him." I said and felt tears slid down my cheeks. Before I could wipe them away. I felt a Sasuke's hand cup my cheek and use the other to wipe my tears away. Our eyes locked. We didn't move for several minutes then our faces started to get closer and closer until…we both realized what we were about to do. We backed up from each other and both mumbled a quick 'sorry'. I can't believe I almost kissed him! I'm in love with Naruto?

"I got to go." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said stopping him mid-step. I grabbed the last valentines gift in the bag and shoved it in his hands. He stared at me and then the heart shaped box. I watched him cautiously open it and then saw a rare sight. The cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha was laughing?

"Popcorn and cherry tomatoes?" he asked putting his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter.

I was to shocked to answer him. I had never seen him laugh before and I was sure it would be the last time.

After a while he stopped and he said. "It's dark I'd better get going,"

I watched him lean his face closer to mine as he quickly brushed his lips across mine.

"Thanks for the gift," he said winking at me and walking away.

As I watched his figure disappear down the street, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I fell to my knees.

Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed me! He stole my first kiss! The worst part is…I _liked _it. No! This isn't suppose to be happening! I love Naruto…and Sasuke? Wait did I just say I _love __Sasuke_? Well he is sort of cute, or hot. Oh no! I can't have two crushes at once? I haven't even thought about Naruto in the last 15 minutes! I had always imagined him giving me my first kiss, but I don't think I mind that much that it was from Sasuke. The only thing I'm stressing about is that I want him to kiss me again!

I slowly stood up and started to walk back home. This was the most stressful Valentines Day I ever had, but I wonder what Sasuke is going to give me for Whites Day?

* * *

**Well i re-did the ending, so i hope you guys like it. Review.**


End file.
